Rwby Dark Sides
by Admiral Coggis of the Zombies
Summary: If anything, an alternate timeline that takes place after volume one of RWBY, A new character has been added to the cast of RWBY, a new student, and this is the story about how this new character affects the cast of RWBY around him from their perspective, but it will soon come to light that he has a much darker side to him (As you can probably tell, this is on hold, not stopped)
1. Chapter 1: Late Arrival

_**RWBY: Dark Sides – Fan Fiction**_

**Well, this the first time I've done anything like this, so here we go.**

**The reason I'm doing this is because, well, I love RWBY. It's one of the best series I've ever watched and I just think it's got a lot of potential. The reason I'm doing this is FanFic because I just get all these neat ideas when I watch these kinds of things and whenever I get free time, my mind just wanders off to them and these ideas just start to develop, but the only thing is I know I'll forget them one day soon, (My memory suuucks!) so I just want to make sure I have this down cause well, I think they're ok and that people might like to read them. Plus Volume one just finished and we RWBY fans want more ;P. So here I am.**

**I do plan to write this into a small series, I kind want to develop most of this as I go, but I have enough material to begin with and I have rough understanding of how it's going to pan out. So it's all good.**

**So without further ado, here it is.**

**Oh yeah nearly forgot! DISCLAIMER!: I in no way own the rights to RWBY, that belongs to Rooster Teeth and that great guy Monty Oum, this is purely fan fiction and should not be considered RWBY cannon, so please don't sue :3 3**

Chapter 1: Late Arrival

"Just another day at Beacon." Weiss sighed to herself quietly.

She sat there in her usual place in the lecture theatre were everyone was listening to Professor Port ranting about his stories and achievements of when he was younger, as usual. She looked round the room to see the rest of her team, Team RWBY, in their routine just as much as the ongoing professor.

Ruby had her head in her arms on the table asleep, Yang was being oblivious to the lecture by doing her own thing, Blake was sort of staring into space seemingly in deep thought and herself, Weiss, bored out of her mind but still trying to listen to see if there was anything that was worth taking note. So far all she could be bothered to take notice of is that professor Peter can't shut up.

She felt her head starting to nod and her eyes started to close. "No." She told herself. "Your better than that!" she continued to look across the room and found that Team JUAN was just as stimulated as she was, which made her feel a little better.

She sighed again and continued to listen before there was knock on the door, it swung open to reveal none other than Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of the academy himself standing in the doorway with a mug of coffee in hand. Weiss quickly nudged Ruby next to her to wake up, she took a moment but when she realised that Professor Ozpin was in the room she snapped up right quick than could be seen.

"Ah, good day Professor Ozpin." Professor Port greeted him. "To what do I own the pleasure?"

"I only have a quick announcement to make Professor, I won't take up to much of your time."

"By all means." He waved him into the room and he walked in a few paces.

"I just want to announce that we have a new arrival at Beacon for the first year class, that's you. He is a transfer student from another academy from far away and shall now be studying here. Bear with me and I shall fetch him."

After he felt the room everyone began to whisper and natter amongst themselves, Ruby leaned over to wises. "Soooooo he's basically a late entry right?" she asked.

"No," Weiss sighed, gently resting her forehead into her palm. "he applied for a different academy but they decided to bring him here."

"Ohhhh." She acknowledged.

Yang leant over too. "But what about teams?" she added. "All the teams are already picked, it wouldn't be fair on the rest if he got dumped in one."

"True, he'd be the odd one out and it's not like they're going to make him do stuff on he's own, would they? No, that preposterous " Weiss began to ponder.

But before she could get too far into the thought, Professor Ozpin walked back in the room. "Everyone, I want you to give a warm Beacon Academy welcome to Mr Dixon." He waved his free hand to the doorway as the mystery man walked through the door. Weiss went into examining mode.

He was quite tall, probably just over 6ft, his figure was slim but well toned, he wore blue over jacket with black swirling pants all over it that went down to he's thighs with big sleeves that also seemed to have a hood, a plain red shirt underneath, his pants were black skinny jeans with slight tares here and there. His hair was a dark brown and was quite long for a guy, it was swept in one direction as a fringe and drooped down the side of his left eye in a emo fashion. His face was also slim but not in an unhealthy way, it was sharp yet smooth in a way that made him look quite handsome, but his best feature that had appealed to Weiss, was his eyes. They were really noticeable shade of pale sky blue, even at this distance.

Next Weiss felt a nudge from Ruby as she leaned over to pushed her chin up, Weiss hadn't realised it but she had been looking at this guy with her mouth hanging open. She quickly pulled herself together and sat back straight.

"Hi." The man said as he stepped forward into the theatre, it had then become apparent that he had a very thick British accent. "The names Seth." He gave a mocked salute before he swept the hair out from his left eye, at which all the girls in the room including Weiss and the rest of team RWBY let out a swooned sigh, wises even heard one of the other girls in the class fall off her chair. Weiss noticed what she had just done again and shook her head. "Professional." She told herself.

Professor Ozpin turned to him. "Your uniform." He continued "Will be delivered to your room this evening, you must wear it in all classroom activities, excluding today of course and you're eh..." he paused with a cough. "_Team_, will be sorted later."

"Thank you Professor." Said Seth as he offered his hand to which the Chancellor accepted and shook before leaving the room.

"Well." Professor Port stepped back into position. "Welcome to Beacon Mr Dixon, now let me see you can sit eh..." he began to wave with his finger around the room before stopping at Weiss, her heart lurched. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "Right there next to Weiss."

Weiss gulped. She turned her head slowly to her right to see that there was indeed a freed seat next to her. She turned to look at the rest of the class everyone was looking at her, all the women were looking at her jealous frowns.

Professor Port began to usher Seth towards his seat. "Ok." He continued. "Now that that's in order we shall continue the lecture. And for Mr Dixons sake I shall start from the beginning." The whole class let out a sigh of disappointment.

The professor began his rant from the start and Seth took his sit next to Weiss. "Hi," he offered his hand. "I'm Seth."

Weiss cracked a small smile. "Weiss." She returned the hand shack. "So, what's your story?

"Well, like Professor Ozpin said, I'm a transfer from another academy to the far end of the west kingdom, apparently Ozpin heard about me and insisted that I come here so, here I am."

"Really?" she asked. "Wow you must be some fighter to get the Chancellors attention."

"Nah, I-" he stuttered. "I survive." He laughed showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Well if you say so." Weiss shrugged.

"I ah..." He tried to continue. "I like your hair."

"Huh?" Weiss replied puzzled.

"Your hair. It's a good look on you, it brings out your eyes."

Weiss sniggered a little. "I, eh, didn't picture you being the nervous-around-girls type."

He smiled and sighed then let out a quiet laugh. "You don't know the half of it."

"Ah hem!" Professor Port piped up "Mr Dixon! As it's your first day I'll let you off but there is no talking during a lecture."

"Sorry, Professor!" he bowed his head in apology. "It won't happen again."

"I would expect so, now where was I?... ah yes." And the Professor went back to his stories of his past. Weiss shot one last look at Seth, he looked back and smiled, Weiss returned the smile then went back to her notes.

Weiss thought for a moment, she may had found it hard to believe but it looked to her that she had just maybe, just maybe, made a new friend. Possibly a new ally.

Later that day after all the classes had finished, Weiss had returned to her small shared bedroom with the rest of Team RWBY. All the girls had undressed into their night pyjamas' and were sitting around on their beds winding down. Blake was reading a book, Ruby was cleaning her scythe, Yan was somewhere in the bathroom and Weiss was on her bed, think about her earlier class when she met Seth. She thought about how it was a shame that she had another class after that he wasn't in, she'd have loved to have picked his brain a little and from the sounds of it he must be a fantastic fighter. Maybe she could go look for him on the weekend around the campus she thought to herself.

Before things went any further Yang swung the bathroom door open wide, one hand on her waist. "Weeeell, we're out of toilet paper." She proclaimed and held up the cardboard cylinder in her other hand.

Weiss scoffed. "Charming."

"Is there a better way saying 'We're out of toilet paper'?" She walked over and jumped on her bunk.

Weiss sat up and crossed her legs. "If you don't want to go at it like a neanderthal, sure there are lots."

Yang laughed, thinking obliviously thinking that Weiss' statement was a joke. Weiss rolled her eyes and laid back down.

"Sooooo." Ruby extendedly pronounced. "What do you guys think of that new guy?"

"He's so cute!" Yang blurted out. "I could just hug him all day long."

"I'll admit, he's a pretty good looker." Added Blake.

Ruby gave swooned sigh. "The way he flicked his hair just made me want to run over to him and kiss him all over."

"He's so tall too." Yang laid back on her bunk. "I like that in a guy, my guys have to be tall."

"The accent for me." Blake said as she put down her booked. "I'm a sucker for British accents."

"He's also extremely shy." Weiss rolled over to face them.

They all jumped upright. "Really?" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Come on." Yang "I could never see him as the shy type, he is _way_ to good looking for that."

"No I'm telling you, he found it a little hard to talk to me."

"You are a bit intimidating." Laughed Blake.

"Shut up you." Weiss said, annoyance in her voice as she throw her pillow at her.

"Oooh." taunted Ruby. "I think we've hit a soft spot there!"

"No you haven't." Weiss turned over on the bunk to face away from them.

"That's the First sign." Yang Jumped down and moved next to Weiss' bed. "Rejection."

Ruby jumped down from her bunk too. "Oh you like Seth, you like Seth!" she began to chant.

Weiss pouted "Shut up Ruby."

Blake and Yan added to their voices to the chant. "Weiss and Seth! Weiss and Seth!" the voices becoming unbearably loud.

"OK!" Weiss exclaimed. "He is kinda cute."

The other three girls collapsed laughing, Weiss rolled her eyes, rolled back over in the other direction and closed her eyes.

But before she even had a few seconds worth of sleep there was a knock at the door.

Ruby stood back up and wiped a tear of laughed from her eye. "It's probably Jaune, I'll go see what he wants." She walked over to the door and opened it a fraction before slamming it shut within quick succession.

"Eh, what was that about?" Yang asked.

She turned round with her back pressed hard up against the door with her arms and legs spread out along it. "Eh... Ha... Funny thing..." She began. "Seth Dixon's at the door."

"WHAT!?" The rest of the girls shouted.

"What's he here for?" Blake asked.

"Maybe he's come for Weiss." Yang joked.

Weiss hit her with a pillow knocking her on her back. "Knock it off!" She turned back to Ruby. "So, what does he want?"

"How would I know?" she cocked an eyebrow.

Weiss tapped her forehead slightly. "Oh god..." she whispered. "You just slammed the door in his face!"

Ruby's eyes widened, she immediately turned on her heels and swung the door open and true to her word, Seth Dixon was standing there in the door way, his face had a look that was both puzzled and shocked at the same time. "Hi." He said with a slightly nervous smile, probably because he just had a door slammed in his face.

"Hi." Ruby said a little flustered. "Eh huh... sorry about that."

"No it's fine." he let out a small chuckle, he looked beyond Ruby's shoulder directly to Weiss sitting on her bed, he gave a small wave. "Oh hay, Weiss. Didn't know this was your room."

Weiss felt a little giddy and flustered at this, she felt her face go a little red so she tried to hide it with her fist like a schoolgirl. "Hay, Seth." She giggled and waved back, she heard her voice playback inside her head and hated herself for it.

"Yeah," he started. "Sorry for coming so late, I had some things to do but basically because I haven't got a room because of the fact I'm a transfer, Professor Ozpin said I could bunk here with you guys."

"Eh... us? Four girls?" Yang questioned and looked between Blake and Weiss in puzzlement.

"He said it could be fun to bring some diversity to the room." Seth rubbed the back of his head looking a little embarrassed. "I could check across the hall if-"

"No!" Weiss blurted before she could stop herself, Seth and the other girls look at her waiting for her to say something. "I mean, there's no need for that after all the chancellor did send you to us." She sound like a little school girl talking to her crush as she walked over and stood next to Ruby in the door way. "So it's our job to be has hospitable as possible."

Ruby raised her eyebrow in puzzlement. "But that's no like-" Weiss pressed her hand over her mouth for a second or two to stop her from finishing that sentence.

Seth scratched his arm. "Okay, I guess I'll take the bathroom."

"No! Don't be so silly." She giggled as she tapped him on the arm. "You can't sleep in a bath tub for the year!"

"I really don't mind and it should only be a little while until my own room is-" He laughed.

"Hup, hup hup hup." She hushed him. "It will be fine, me and the girls will just make some perverse arrangements and we'll be right back." She swished her arm.

"Ok, that sounds good, thanks Weiss." He smiled and she let out a schoolgirl giggle.

She shook her head "stop it!" she whispered to herself as she closed the door behind her.

"Wooow." Yang leaned up against one of the bunk beds. "You were so nice to him, that's so weird, you so have a crush on that guy."

Weiss shushed her. "As if you three don't as well." Yan shrugged and Ruby and Blake just looked at each other. "OH! COME ON!" Weiss exclaimed as quietly as she could through her teeth. "You were just talking about how cute he is! But never mind that." She held up her palm before they could reply. "Perverse! Chop chop." She clapped her hands.

They darted about gathering what they could around the room, anything from spare sheets to moving some furniture. They fiddled and fumbled for a minute or two before they realised.

"There's no way we can divide this room fairly like this." Yang pointed out.

Blake rubbed her head. "Well what do we do?" she asked.

"From the looks of it." Weiss pondered with her hand on her chin. "That the only way we can equally divide the room is at three to one side and two the other, not four to one and one to the other."

"Buuut isn't that the whole point of this?" Ruby question this. "To give us perverse?"

"Yeah..." Weiss scratched her chin. "But it just doesn't seem fair that he gets virtually no space or we only having room for the beds and nothing else."

Yang folded her arms. "Well, we'll have to tell him there's no room."

"No!" she said as low as could. "Professor Ozpin sent him here, if we turn him a way it will make use look bad."

"What should we do then?" Ruby shrugged.

Weiss paused. "One of us is going to have to sleep on the other side with him to give the other side breathing space."

The three girls looked at each other and all inhaled as if they were about to scream. Weiss grabbed Yan's head by one hand and Ruby's by the other and banged them both into Blake's, they all let out small yelps of pain while Weiss shushed them angrily.

"Quiet!" she whispered and waved her arms in anger. "We'll put it to rock-paper-scissors."

They all nodded in agreement while rubbing their heads then stuck their fists out ready.

Weiss held her breath.

1. 2. 3.

She held her hand out as paper and looked round at the others, Ruby and Blake pulled Rock and Yang also pulled Scissors. "oooooooh." Ruby clapped her hands in excitement. "Tie break."

Weiss and Yang stood closer and readied their hands again. Weiss took a deep breath, this was it, she closed her eyes.

1. 2. 3.

Weiss pulled for paper again and hoped that Yang hadn't thought about that and opened her eyes again.

Yang went rock.

Before she could control herself the fencer jump in the air with glee yelling "YES!" then covering her mouth and blushing. "O-ok." She pulled herself together before her three roommates could burst with laughter. "It's decided, now, we've left him out there long enough." The team without a word moved back and opened the door, Seth still standing in the door way still a little confused and freaked out, he smiled nervously. "Done already?" he asked them.

"All done." Weiss tilted her head and gave a smile that she had never pulled before, a grin that went from ear to ear. "Come on in." He slowly stepped through into the small room and admired his new surroundings. "Wow." He said, sounding like he actually meant it. "You defiantly used the space in here, well what there is of it."

Blake scoffed. "I know, you think they'd have bigger rooms for four people in a place like this."

He arced his lips into a smile that Weiss found mature but completely adorable at the same time.

"Well." Ruby clapped her hands together. "It's getting pretty late so we're going to turn in." There was virtually no time for Weiss to react before the rest of her team had disappeared behind the curtain separating the room and began to chatter to themselves. Weiss sighed and turned back and gave Seth a nervous smile while rubbing her arm, which he returned with a dash more confidence than her.

He turned the two beds that were on their half of the room, one was the normal bed that was supplied with the room and next to it was a make shift bed made from text books and other spare items which was then covered across with pillows and a sheet. "So," He said as he began to sit down on the make- shift bed. "What do you girls do for fun in-"

"Oh no, no, no." Weiss cut him short. "I won't let you sleep on that, I wouldn't let a Grimm sleep on that." She joked. "You have the proper bed."

He held out his palm and shook his head and laughed. "Nope, I have invaded your privacy and you have denied me the pleasure of the bath, so please, let me have this bed."

Weiss hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I really don't mind." He gave her that smile again which she found too hard to resist.

"Okay." She giggled like a schoolgirl again and sat down on her bed crossed legged. "Well, normally we just talk about the day, but sometimes we play little games to pass the time."

"What Kind of games." The man asked.

Weiss shrugged. "Truth or dare things like that."

He chuckled to himself. "Really? I always thought that was a sexist stereotype."

"Oh it is." She returned the small laugh. "We just do it for giggles." Sarcasm in her voice.

Seth laughed one more time before it turned in to a urn. "Oh god." He exclaimed with drops of water filling his eyes. "I didn't know I was so tired, I guess I'll go change and turn in."

Weiss arced her lips "Yeah, I might as well too." Seth got up and moved into the bath room with some of his belongings while Weiss began to change into her pyjamas, suddenly Weiss felt a rustle from the curtain in the middle of the room. She looked round and Ruby had poked her head round the side closest to the wall. "Sounds like you two lovebirds are really hitting it off." The Red haired girl whispered. Weiss immediately grabbed her pillow and slammed it into ruby's face, which sent her flying back into her room, she leant forward into the gap that Ruby had just used. "Bite me!" she whispered furiously before placing her pillow back in its place on her bed and getting underneath her sheets.

She began to listen to the chitchat behind the curtain, Blake flickering through her book, yang laughing at whatever Ruby was saying, something to do with her Weiss was sure but to clear her conscience she called out. "Hay guys, get the light?" to which Blake got up from her book and turned the lights out. Moments passed before to Weiss' surprise Blake poked her own head through the small gap against the wall. "Ignore them." She told the pale skinned girl. "They're just jealous." She winked before she too disappeared behind the curtain, before Weiss could reply Seth walked back into the room, Weiss' breath caught in her throat as she turn to see that he was wearing nothing but a pair of night shorts.

His body, which to her surprise and delight, was well toned, showing a defined six pack and well formed muscles around his arms and legs. She felt herself go pink and prayed that in the darkness he wouldn't notice, thankfully for Weiss' sake he didn't. He tucked himself under his covers and turned his head to Weiss.

"I've got to say." His British accent piercing the air. "You have a much better decor then my old academy." He laughed. Weiss just smiled while looking at him, she rested the full weight of her head on her pillow and stared at him for a moment her eyes drifted to his torso and she noticed that he had markings across most of his chest and arms, she squinted a little and moved her head a bit closer, in the darkness she hadn't seen it but his body was at least 30 percent covered scars. He saw that she had noticed this and clamed up trying to cover himself with his arms as best he could.

Weiss felt bad for him. "How did you get them?" she asked him but felt as if she was being a bit too noisy.

He arced the corner of his lips in a depressed smile and shrugged at her. "How'd you get yours?" he was refereeing to the scar on her face underneath her left eye.

She hesitated but overpowered it. "It was when I was young, around seven I think. Turned to lay face up and closed her eyes, to vision the events clearly. "It wasn't long after my mother died." She started. "My father had just come back from a business meeting when he heard the news, he came and told me about how my mother died when her convoy of dust that she was watching over was attacked by the white fang, he told me this in... excruciating detail.. He even showed me a picture of her body." She grimaced with immense emotional pain

Seth's eyes widened. "He told this to a seven year old girl?"

She nodded, a tear began to fill her eye but she wiped it away before it could become anything. "He didn't even seem that upset." She continued. "That's what got me. In anger I stole one of my father's old rapiers and ran away into the Forrest outside our estate and sure enough after about 30 minutes of solid running I bumped into a Grimm for the first time, It was a single biowolf and I... wasn't prepared, I was fast enough to dodge it but I wasn't prepared, if I wasn't I'd look a lot worse." She gave a small, fake laugh and felt her scar with two fingers. "It caught me off guard," she pointed to it for Seth and smiled briefly. "I didn't let it happen again and managed to kill it only moments later, stabbed it right through the neck. After that I walked home, when I got there I found that my father hadn't even sent anyone to look for me, he just looked at my eye and then said. 'You need to work on your battle stance, your mother wouldn't have done that.'"

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, she wiped them from her checks trying to hide them from Seth, but when she opened her eyes again to look at his expression she was shocked to see that he was sitting next her on her bed and before she could say anything he pulled her up from her up straight and embraced her in a hug, his arms tightly gripped around her back. He moved his mouth to her ear. "It's okay." He whispered into her ear. "I know how you feel. Both my parents died, I shouldn't have asked you don't need to say anymore."

"No." She said, her voice cracking under her unfamiliar emotions. "its fine, it's fine."

Having never been in the arms of anyone since her mother's death and not knowing what to do, she buried her face into his shoulder, wrapped her arms around his body and began to weep, for the first time since her Mother's death.

Moments past and eventually they let go of each other, they smiled at each other before sitting back on their own beds. "I've never told anyone that story." She admitted to him as she wiped away her final tears. "It's good to finally let that out."

Seth smiled sincerely. "It's safe with me."

"Thank you Seth, you're the best guy."

He leaned forward a little. "Tell you what, as tribute to what you just did, each night starting tomorrow I'll tell you one of the stories about the times I got my scars."

"Sounds fair." Weiss giggled.

"It's a deal then." He extended a hand towards Weiss which she shock but to his and her surprise she quickly jumped forward and kissed the guy on the cheek. Seth gasped a little out of shock, Weiss blushed a little and at this distance she could see that he was as well, they looked at each other in the a moment before Weiss decided to go in for one last hug.

"I mean it." she told him. "Your are the best guy I know."

She stepped back over to her bed and laid down under the sheets as Seth did the same, she looked over at him one last time. "Good night."

His smiled uplifted her. "Night, Weiss."

Weiss closed her eyes and laid there for a moment, she thought about what had been going on throughout the day, how different she had been since Seth first stepped into the lecture theatre, the way she had been acting felt very alien to her, but at the same time it felt completely natural. _Maybe this is the real me. _She thought to herself. _Maybe this is how I'd be if mother didn't die, a kind and caring girl, not a cold plotting bitch._ Maybe Weiss' life at Beacon wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Blake lay on her bed facing the rest of her team mates who were already fast asleep, her cat ears twitched at the sounds.

"Good Night." She heard Weiss say before hearing Seth's English vocals from the other side of the curtain reply. "Night, Weiss."

Blake smiled to herself and laid on her back before closing her eyes. "Good for you Weiss." She whispered to no one. "Good for you."

**Well that's chapter 1**

**I was planning on doing a bit more but I might leave that for the next chapter. If you're wondering why I made Seth's character so appealing to the women is because, well, there isn't a character like that in RWBY yet, a character that all the women just swoon to. I mean in most anime's (or series if you don't believe that RWBY's actually an anime!) there's always a character all the women/ men love and swoon to without question. It happened in things like Yu-gi-oh, Pokemon, it's kinda a cliché, and that's where my idea originally spawned.**

**Obviously there was a bit of tension there between Weiss and Seth and without saying it directly you can tell where I'm going with it and what I intend to explore. The reason I chose her for this part was because I personally don't think she's going to get a love interest in the actual series, I mean Blake she has that Adam guy and the monkey guy I can sort of see something round there, Ruby would most probably get something plus Pyrrha and Jaune have something going on. The only other character I could think for this role was Yan and I think she's going to get a bigger role in RWBY volume two anyway but in my opinion I think Weiss is the better option. Plus, you know... Weiss is pretty cold, so it makes for a sort of, Weiss coming to terms with herself kinda thing, LOL I DUNNO :3.**

**I wasn't going to do the Bedroom scene but I couldn't resist, I just wanted to get there fast and plant seeds that would put tension on Weiss and Seth, I have more things like this planned ;P plus again I wanted to show that ALL the girls like him, even Yan, Ruby and Blake, which who knows could lead to some competition between the girls of Team RWBY? We'll see how it develops. Also I just want to say I know it's clique that Weiss is the one that gets to sleep next to Seth and I was tempted to make it Yang but I just thought it wouldn't be the right thing to do, besides I have other plans for yang. But I have ideas to make other characters in the lore of RWBY play big roles in this story, such as Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha in ways you may not expect.**

**Plus as a side note, I don't write much, I'm trying to write books as well and I'm only just getting into things so bear that in mind when criticizing but it is appreciated anyway.**

**So yeah that's things so far, next chapter I'll be fleshing out Seth's character a bit more and shedding some light to why his at Beacon, so keep an eye out for Dark sides chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Run In

_**RWBY: Dark Sides – Fan Fiction**_

**Well here we are, chapter 2.**

**Just kinda sat around for a while thinking about what could happen next and well I may have gone a little too far into the future but I have some great ideas for what to do next, just got to develop them into sentences. Like I hinted in chapter one it won't just be a Weiss' romance story, it's a story of how Seth interacts, helps and effects the lives of the cast of RWBY through the eyes of the cast of RWBY, this week I'll be adding Jaune and such to the story and I'm only saying that I'll be trying do something a little different with he's character hopefully as well, but without saying the whole WeissxSeth thing will progress this chapter too hopefully but I'm saving some bits and bobs for chapter 3 and 4 and onwards! :3**

**DISCLAIMER!: I in no way own the rights to RWBY, that belongs to Rooster Teeth and that great guy _, this is purely fan fiction and should not be considered RWBY cannon, so please don't sue :3 3**

**Now here we go, more RWBY Dark Sides!**

Chapter 2: Run In

Juane slowly walked his way down the halls of Beacon, his shield safely placed on his back and his grandfather's sword rested in its sheath. He had just knocked off from his training with Pyrrha and was bushed but glad about it, since starting his training with her he had managed to improve his combat skills tenfold to what he what he would have done on his own, he could take more hits, deal more hits and dodge more hits now and all together boosting his confidence. All thanks Pyrrha.

His mind lingered on the thought of Pyrrha as he walked, he had stayed behind at the training spot to do some more exercises after Pyrrha had left and was now taking a short cut past the classes back to the dorm rooms when he heard a commotion coming from down one of the halls he just passed.

He jerked his head round when hearing footsteps come running towards him only to be knocked from his feet before seeing who it could have been. He hit the floor hard, becoming winded on impacted but only for a second, just as he regained his proper breathing he felt two pairs of hands grab both of his shoulders that pulled him too his feet and slammed him against the wall causing him to grunt.

His eyes opened after the impact, allowing him to see his attackers but he already had some ideas of who it could have been, he only had to look directly in front of him to confirm this guess. The leader of team CRDL himself, Cardin Winchester, along with the lackeys that made his team, Sky, Russel and Dove. "I've been looking absolutely everywhere for you Juane, my scrawny little friend." Cardin smiled devilishly while taking a few steps forward towards him. "How you been?" he placed his palm on the wall next to Juane's head and place he weight upon it.

Juane tried to struggle his way out of their grip but they had him there tight. "I thought I told you not to come near me ever again Cardin."

The tank of a man sniggered. "Oh I know Juane my dear boy, but you see you really showed me and my team up quite badly back out there in Forever Fall and, well, we have a bit of a reputation to hold up."

"So?" Juane growled and tried shacking his arms free again but to no anvil. "I don't give a damn, what your reputation looks like Cardin and if you don't let me go now you'll have a lot more to worry about!"

Cardin bellowed out a large laugh. "Oh, I seriously doubt that Juane my friend." He threw a swift punch to Juane's stomach, causing him let out a small coughed groan.

He had been in a similar situation with Cardin and he's goons before in the Forever Fall, Cardin had found out Juane's secret about forging his way into Beacon just before and used it to his advantage, making him his personal skivvy, but on the day they were sent into the Forever Fall to gather Red Sap, Cardin tried to force Juane to throw it at Pyrrha so that it would attract Grimm to her, but he snapped and threw it at Cardin which of course angered him to the point of him beating the crap out of him, but it wasn't long before the Grimm swooped in and gave Cardin he's deserved beating. Cardin was quickly bested but Juane raised his sword and removed the Grimm's head, the only detail of this story that Juane did not know is how Pyrrha used her semblance of magnetism to give Juane an add boost to help him win, but nonetheless this was an embracing moment for Team CRDL. Once the Grimm was dead Juane pulled Cardin to his feet he warned him never to mess with him or his team ever again or else.

_Well this is bitting me in the ass._ He thought to himself. He looked up at Cardin, a wicked smile across his face, he was enjoying this new situation where there was no Red Sap and Grimm to save him.

Cardin grabbed Juane's face tightly with one large fist. "Now." He began to monolog. "I'm going to offer you and your team something that I feel is a really good bargain, Juane." He moved his face closer to Juane's, looking him in the eye. "You and your team are going to do everything for us from now on, all of our work in class, all of our studying, all of our tests and anything we need you guys to do that we don't want to." He gripped Juane's face tighter causing him to groan again, Cardin's face now snapped with seriousness and angrier.

Juane grunted. "And if I say no?"

Cardin squinted. "Then your team gets the same punishment as you." He then released Juane's face before using his free hand to punch he across the face, Juane lurched to the side with a cry before his head dropped, before he had time to register the pain Cardin grabbed him by his blonde her with the hand he just used to strike him with, lifted his head and used his right hand to hit the other side of his face.

Juane tasted blood in his mouth, even the last time he encountered Cardin he hadn't been beaten to this point, Cardin moved his face closer once again as he grabbed his face once more. "So do we have a deal Juane my friend?"

Juane smiled at him sarcastically. "Screw you Cardin!" he spat the blood that he collected in his mouth directly into one of Cardin's eyes, to which he winced with horror. "You and your goons don't scare me or my team." He said, feeling like the leader of his team for the first time. "Do your worst and we'll do better."

Cardin wiped the blood from his face, his face flushed with anger. "Oh we will Juane you scrawny little twerp!" he scrawled, actually insulting him for the first time. "Oh this is going to be so much worse now!" he pulled back his fist readying himself for another hard punch, Juane closed he's eyes bracing himself for the punch.

"HAY!" he heard a cry call out from down the hall.

He opened his eyes to see Cardin had stopped the punch to see who was interrupting he's fun, he looked down the hall to where he heard the voice come from. A man in Beacon uniform stood there, one who Juane didn't recognise, he was tall and slim but well built and had brown hair that was a bit longer then his own. It didn't take him long to realise however that this was the new guy everyone was talking about, the one that had moved from the west kingdom to join the first year's only a week or so ago.

"Hello there." Cardin replied. "I don't believe we've met before."

"Name's Seth." The man crossed he's arm "Care to be so kind as to explain what's happening here?" he's accent boomed down the hallway.

Cardin let his arm drop. "Well my name's Cardin, thanks for asking. These guys hear are Sky, Russel, Dove and this little guy here," he grabbed Juane by the hair again and waved his head. "Is an old friend of mine who needs to be taught a lesson, so why don't you move on and forget you saw us."

Seth stepped forward. "Nah." He said. "I'm fine where I am. But whatever's going on here it stops now."

"Well isn't that sweet." Cardin laughed evilly and turned back to face Juane. "You hear? that your boyfriend is going to come and save you, but we'll be done before then." He pulled back he's fist reading another punch to the face, before he even had time to close his eyes the fist came hurtling towards him, but it stop suddenly before it made contact.

Juane looked to his right and saw Seth standing there gripping Cardin's wrist, Cardin's face strained as he tried to move his hand from Seth's grasp but Seth himself was unremarkably calm, as if keeping Cardin's muscular arm was no problem. He slowly moved Cardin's arm away from Juane despite Cardin's best effort to break free.

Seth's forehead crinkled slightly. "I said, it stops now!" he threw Cardin's wrist to the other side of the hallway causing Cardin to be thrown off balance and fall onto the wall across the hall. He picked himself back up, his eyes wide with surprise and began to crack his knuckles. "Oh you are so going to regret that!" he growled and nodded to his team.

The three of them dropped Juane without question without question, Juane managed to brace stop himself from face planting easy enough and leaned himself up against the wall. This Seth guy was now surrounded by team CRDL, _whoever he is._ Juane thought. _He's got balls. _They all raised their fists in a battle stance but Seth just seemed to stand there looking at them, as if waiting.

Dove threw the first punch, he was behind Seth which easily gave him an advantage but to Juane's surprise Seth dodged, dipping his head to the left, as if he saw it coming.

Before Dove could do much about it Seth grabbed his arm with insane speed and pulled him over himself, causing him to crash to the ground.

Sky moved in next, trying to get a low strike to the side but inches before the blow could land Seth brought his elbow down on Sky's fist causing him to fall before he grabbed him and used him to block the oncoming attack from Cardin, throwing him into him and causing Cardin's punch to hit Sky directly in the face.

Seth turned on his heels to face Russell, who launched an array of attacks at him all of which were either blocked or deflected by Seth's immense speed and reflexes, all of Russell's blows missing by mere millimetres, with this speed he swung one arm out at Russell backing handing him with his fist across the face stunning him which segwayed into an uppercut to the jaw sending him to he's ass.

Last man standing was Cardin and he was already charging up to Seth ready to let loose. He swung he's tree truck of an arm directly at him in a forward motion, which Seth casually stepped out of the way of, allowing him the opportunity to plant a blow straight into Cardin's side causing the guy to whizz an winded grunt, Before Cardin even knew what happen Seth then immediately position his leg behind Cardin's and swung his round grabbing the brutes neck which he used as a purchase to push him over his leg and onto the floor, once there he grabbed him by the chest plate with both hands and slid him down the hallway coughing to the rest of his team.

They all help Cardin to his feet, he stared down the hall at Seth almost as if in shock at what had happened. The guy had single handedly taken down four other men, one of which is twice his size, and wasn't even out of breath.

Juane looked a Back at Seth, I stood there in the same spot he stood in before the fight give or take a few itches. He clicked his knuckles. "Round two I'll do actually some punching," He smirked. "Sure you want that?"

Juane saw Cardin grit his teeth before backing off a few steps. "Come on boys," He grunted to the rest of his teammates this ain't worth the trouble. Yet." He turned his glare at Juane one last time. "This isn't over you little runt!" he pointed down at him before turning and walking away with his team moping behind.

Juane looked back round to see Seth offering a hand down to Juane. "You alright mate?" his British accent jumping through the air.

"Could have been worse." He joked as he accepted the offer and pulled himself up to his feet. "Thanks man, but you didn't have to do that."

Seth raised his eyebrows. "No no, its fine really, couldn't exactly walk past that and not do something."

Juane laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, thanks again. I'm Juane by the way." He offered his hand to him which he happily accepted with a handshake. "Seth. I hope I didn't make things worse."

Juane sighed and looked down the hallway where Team CRDL had wondered. "Maybe, but it's nothing we can't handle. Your that new guy right? The one that Ozpin had transferred?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah that's me." He looked away as if a little embarrassed.

"Damn, I can see why he did." He nodded with approval. "You kicked Cardin's ass."

"It was nothing, really. Anyway I best get to my room, it's been a long day."

Juane felt himself smirk. "Too true." He said wiping some of the blood from his face. "which way you headed?"

"This way." Seth pointed down the corridor. "Little short cut I found to my room."

"Same here, I'll walk with you until I reach my room."

Seth nodded. "Sure thing."

After a few seconds of walking Seth turned to Juane and said. "So have you heard about this big test they have planned for us in a few weeks?"

Juane raised an eyebrow, this was news to him. "A-a test?" he stuttered.

Seth nodded. "Yeah I heard Goodwitch talking to Professor Port about it, apparently it's being held in something called 'The Dome' I think."

Juane's throat knotted. "The Dome?" he had heard of The Dom, he'd never actually been in it or been seen it for that matter. It was a big dome building a few miles out from the academy, Juane had heard all if not most of the stories that happened in that place. Tests would be held there where students from the academy would be pit up against immensely strong Grimm, most would fail, some students of which would become seriously injured and on one or two occasions, death. Not for the light hearted.

_Hopefully this is where the training pulls off._ He thought to himself before replying. "Well me and my team will have to prepare for something like that, hopefully they'll turn the dial from 11 to 10 this year."

Seth laughed. "Maybe, I heard that the Grimm their using are big, which means their probably slow. The bigger they are..."

"The harder they fall." Juane finished, they both laughed as they turned the corner to Juane's room.

Juane was about to say his goodbye and a last thank you but Seth got his words in first. "This is me here, so I'll see you around?"

Juane's eyes darted from Seth, to the door behind him, then to his door and back again.

"This room, this is yours?"

"Yeah." He said, a little confused by the question. "This is my temp room until something made ready for me."

Juane dropped his head and let out a single chuckle before pointing at the door behind him with his thumb. "This is me here."

Seth scoffed another laugh. "No way. That's weird, how comes we never ran into each other."

Juane shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

They both started to laugh again, however this was cut short by the door to Juane's room creaking open.

"There you are Juane." Pyrrha's voice beckoned from the behind him as she stepped out. He immediately turn on the spot to see the beautiful women standing there smiling at him, her hair untied in the tail it normally was, dripping down over a shoulders with the odd strand dangling over face. She was in her night wear, some loose fitting white bottoms and a small tight tank top that ended just beneath her breast, showing the bear skin of her lower torso. Even though Juane had been living with two girls for over a few months now he still found the palm of his hands slaming with sweat whenever he saw Pyrrha in this state. "I was getting wor-" he cut herself off with a gasp and ran up to him, grabbing his face with he right hand where he had been punched by Cardin. "God, Juane!" She exclaimed. "What happened to your face? You're bleeding!"

Juane felt his face turn a bit red at her touch. "Cardin happened. He and he's goons cornered me in the halls"

Her face turned to a scrawl. "Wait till I get my hands on him! He's got some nerve to-" this time it was Juane who cut her off.

"It's fine." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "He's been dealt with, it's fine now."

She looked into his eyes, accepting what he said without question. "Are you sure? I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Pyrrha." He consoled her. "It's fine. If he bothers us again and if he does he'll have to go through all of us next time."

Pyrrha smiled at him, she was probably happier that he was standing up for himself now. She lent in and embraced him with a hug. "At least your ok." She whispered into his ear, holding on to him tight.

This warmed Juane, making him forget about the day's stresses, but remembered who helped. "Well, if it wasn't for Seth here I would have been beaten within an inch of my life." He stepped to the side so Pyrrha could see the heroic saviour. "This is Seth. He's the one who came along and saved me and he's bunking down with team RWBY until he gets his own place." Once he had finished he noticed something was a bit off with Seth.

His face had changed to a new expression that Juane wasn't expecting to see, his eyes had widened, his face pale and mouth dropped open slightly, but there was one thing that was part of the expression that wasn't so clear but was defiantly there. Fear. But not a pure, scared lifeless fear, more of as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't

He looked back at Pyrrha, she too was holding a seemlier face, but hers did not hold fear, Juane could see anger in her, deep in her eyes.

Seth began to move slowly backwards towards his room door and laughed nervously. "So...yeah... d-don't mention it Juane, it was nothing. I'll see you around." He knocked on the door and a few seconds later it was pulled open, to which he swooped in and immediately closed it.

Juane looked at Pyrrha with an eyebrow aloft. "What was that?"

She shook her head, as if shaking herself out of thought. "Nothing." She said and gave him a fake smile. "Come on, I'll clean your face up." She said, before shooting the door one last look.

Weiss was brushed back a little as Seth rushed through the door, slamming it quickly behind him.

"Hay, Seth?" she looked at him, he looked as if he had seen a ghost, one that probably wanted to punch him in the face. "Everything ok?" she questioned him placing a hand on his shoulder.

He seemed to have snapped out of some deep thought upon her touch, and jolted his head round to her and looked at her as if he had just realised she was there.

"Sorry Weiss." He said and gave her a hug. "Just had something on my mind."

"What's wrong?" she looked up at him.

"It's fine, it's nothing. Just a blast from the past was all." He walked over to his bed and carefully laid himself across it.

Weiss wasn't sure what to think of this but it was late so she let it slide. "Ok. But, why were you so late tonight?" she went and laid on her side across her own bed.

"I ah..." he scratched his forehead. "I kinda got into a fight with some Cardin guy."

Weiss sat up. "You got into a fight with Cardin?" he voice was filled with wonderment and her heart pumped with excitement. "How did that happen? What happened?"

"To the how," he began with a smile. "He and his lackeys were beating up that guy Juane from across the hall. As to the 'What happened', I kicked their areses."

Weiss felt her eyes widen. "All four of them?!"

"Yep"

"How?"

"There really slow, I found ,my way around them." He rolled over to face her better. "Where are the girls at? I thought they'd be here."

"They went out down the town for a while." She explained. "shouldn't be much longer.

The nodded with a yawn and rolled over on to his back again. "God, I'm bushed."

Weiss looked at him a moment, something she liked to do when she could. At this point she was really starting to develop feelings for Seth. He had been living with them for a week on and though he had mostly spent his free time with Weiss he had also made good friend them too, all of which could also see Weiss' growing feelings for him.

She knew full well that she was into the guy but was too nervous to say anything about it, something that for her isn't normally part of her character. She had a dream a few days before, she and Seth had been together for years, they had a daughter and a son, they used her inheritance from her father to buy one of the nicer homes in veil and they even set up their own business with the rest of team RWBY and Team JNPR where they would be sent out to do mission for people who need their help. They were happy.

She wanted that, she REALLY wanted it but the whole idea of her saying the wrong thing, something that was part of her character, and then losing that dream forever, it scared her to her very core, right in the middle of her heart.

_Tonight's enough!_ She said to herself within her head. _You're not a coward._

She sat herself up and crossed her legs. "Hay uh, Seth?" She prepared herself, he acknowledged he with a small hum.

"Do you think-" she was about to say 'Do you think it would be ok if you and me you and me went and got lunch in town tomorrow', but as she was about to say that, Ruby, Blake and Yang came stumbling through the door, all smashed out of their minds.

Yang was first to speak. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaats up buds!" leaning backwards and lifting her hands into the air which nearly caused her to fall over if Blake hadn't stopped her.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing there's no class." She sighed. She then turned her glaze at Ruby who was wavering her arms in circles turning to stand up straight. "Ruby, how have you been drinking? Your Fifteen!"

She started to slowly make her way to the bathroom. "Yang gave it to me!" she yelled with glee. "I thought it looked like apple juice at first, but boy was I wrong. It burnt." When she said that she opened the door to the bathroom and fell through the door way but managed to close it as she fell.

Weiss grabbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Which brings me to my next question. How the hell did you get alcohol?"

Yang Grinned from ear to ear. "With these." She grabbed her breasts. "I looked like a 25 year old with a boob job with these."

Weiss sniffed the air, for some reason there was a strong aroma of old fish in the room. "Oh what is that?" she pinched her nose shut and fanned the air around her face to make her point clear.

"That." She spoke with a hiccup raised her hand _ and pointed at Blake. "Is this one. She fell onto a vat of fish down the market. Poor kitty couldn't help herself."

"I like it." Blake sniffed he hand. "And it was pretty sobering."

Before Weiss could pursue her next inquiry they all jump at the sound of a thud in the bathroom. Being the closest Seth was the first to investigate, He opened the door to reveal a completely passed out Ruby on the floor with a tooth brush in her mouth.

Seth looked back a Yang for moment. "What did you give her exactly?" he seemed slightly worried.

"Rooster Teeth Whiskey." Yang revealed the bottle in her hand and handed it to Weiss, the logog showing black silhouette of a rooster next to a pair of wind up teeth.

"And how much did she drink?" Seth kneeled down next to Ruby and felt her forehead.

"2 Shots."

"Jesus!" Weiss cried. "It says he that this is 66% alcohol!"

Seth sighed. "Wonderful, she's probably got alcohol poisoning."

Yang shrugged. She'll be fine, I got alcohol poisoning all the time when I was her age and look how well I turned out."

"No comment." Blake butted in.

Weiss rose to her feet. "Come on Yang help me get her into bed and Blake get a bucket or something... it's going to be a rough night.

As the White haired girl and the blonde hair girl picked up the unconscious and moved her to her bed, Blake swiftly moved over to Seth and whispered. "Did you ask her?"

He shook his head. "I was about to," he whispered. "But she started talking about something and then this happened."

"Sorry about that, but it's the weekend, at lunch tomorrow, ask her out to diner in town, we'll sort the rest."

"Thanks Blake, you're a real friend."

She winked at him. "It's best for the both of you."

**Yicks! That turned out a lot longer than I planned, the whole drunk Team RWBY bit there was made on the moment. Ha, well I think it helps to do a bit more when writing a book, to cram as much in as possible, I mean I always appreciate it when there's more to read.**

**I wanted to add Juane into the story because I want to show that Seth touches on the lives of most of the characters in RWBY, good ways and bad such as with Cardin, and as teased with Pyrrha, what beef does she have and why does Seth fear her? Keep reading to find out :3**

**So turns out Blake knows and that Seth feels the same as Weiss. I was going to keep it till next chapter to reveal that someone knew about it and I was going to make it Ruby, but then the whole drunk scene came into it, but if you noticed Blake said 'We', so Ruby and Yang know too, oooooooooh.**

**And I just couldn't resist the rooster teeth reference ;P**

**So chapter 3 will be up soon, may not be that long but it's more of a set up for chapter 4: The Dome.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hard Work

_**RWBY: Dark Sides – Fan Fiction**_

**W**

**DISCLAIMER!: I in no way own the rights to RWBY, that belongs to Rooster Teeth and that great guy Monty Oum, this is purely fan fiction and should not be considered RWBY cannon, so please don't sue :3 3**

Chapter 3: Hard Work

Ruby stumbled through the hallways of Beacon, her stomach heaving with every step she took, her eye lids where heavy and her skin felt pale. As she walked the many corridors and passageways of Beacon everyone she passed either looked at her with judge filled eyes, obviously knowing what she had been up to the night before or not being able to look at her because they too where hungover themselves.

_So much for not drawing any attention in my first year. _She thought to herself after receiving a look of curiosity from the rabbit Fa_ Velvet Scarletina from her class, as she pulled up next to her while they walked.

"Big night?" She asked her with a smile, now walking next to her.

Ruby grinned nervously. "Sort of..." her stomach ached as she pushed the words out of her mouth.

Velvet paused for "Mind if I ask what you guys were celebrating?"

Ruby thought for a moment, picking her words carefully. "Just celebrating a plan we've made... for... some people we know."

"Must have been good." Velvet laughed.

"Yeah. God I must have drunk a lot to get this hungover."

They both began to laugh as they walked. Ruby gave Velvet a quick look over, she was in her everyday school attire, clutching a small group of books close to her chest, once she had seen this however she quickly turned her attention back in front of her, just as she started to lose her balance.

"So you headed to the training hall too?" Ruby asked velvet before she had a chance to notice her balance problem.

"I will," She nodded "but I'm going to go drop these off and change into my battle gear before I do that."

Ruby chuckled. "Everyone's getting really psyched for this big test, Everyone's spending most of their time training."

"Only four days to go, might as well train to the limit while theirs time."

Finally they reached the massive doors that lead into the training hall. Ruby caught Velvet raise an eyebrow at her. "If you don't mind me saying, but are you going to be ok to train like this?" she looked her up and down to drive her point across.

"Oh I'm not here to train." She shook her head. "I'm just looking for someone, might leave training for tomorrow."

Velvet accepted this with a nod and said her goodbye before leaving for her dorm room. Ruby pushed all her weight on the door, using what little strength she had left to open it, unexpectedly to her it swung open causing her to fall flat on her face, within seconds she raised herself back to her feet and looked around to see if anyone had noticed this, to her _ anyone who was in the training hall was too busy training to noticed her little moment.

She scanned the room, to her surprise there were only four people in the room already training, somewhere to the right using one of the punching bags was Blake, practicing her hand to hand combat, but to the centre of the was Juane and Lie Ren training with the one she wanted to talk to, Seth, but they were obviously doing some hardcore training, so she took a seat to the side a wait.

Lie Ren stood next to Juane, twirling his two beloved StormFlower SMGs on his fingers as his friend and leader Juane spoke to the man in front of him.

"All I'm saying is that we only have four days." Juane said to him. "We need to get as much training in as possible."

Seth worked his shoulder in a circle causing it to click. "And all I'm saying is that all you guys don't need more practise with these weapons." He pointed to Juane's _ and StormFlower in Ren's hands, which made Ren look at Seth with Puzzlement.

"Why?" He pushed the question out from his mouth hard. "If we can master our ability to use our weapons no one can stop us."

He saw Seth smirk while he shook his head. "But what happens if you weapon is knock from you grasp or destroyed in combat, do you have complete faith that you can handle say, a deathstalker or a Ursa without the help of your weapon."

Juane Looked back at Ren looking uneasy, Ren knew that had probably hit him hard, Juane wasn't the most masculine fighter in the academy, he could handle himself with his sword amazingly these days but he still had a lot of work had a lot of work to put into his strength and hand to hand skills. He swished his head back round to Seth. "Well, when you say it like that-" he began only to be interrupted by his teammate.

"I killed a King T_ without these!" he burst out all of a sudden without meaning to himself. "Used my aura to rip out its fangs and shoved them in its eye so hard into its head it exploded. So I think I know how to handle myself."

"Yeah, but that's with your aura. What if it runs out, gets drained to the point where you can't use it anymore?" Ren was taken aback by the question and didn't know how to answer it. "I'm going to guess that the reason you used your aura to kill it was that you had weapons knocked from your hands."

Ren couldn't help but smirk. _Smart guy. _He thought to himself and folded his arms. "True."

Seth turned to the training dummy next to him. "That is way I don't train with my weapons or my aura, if you rely on them to much then you will be left exposed without them." He swung a punch at the dummy, sending it flying off the platform, after which he sighed and turned back round to the pair. "Look this isn't me telling you what you should or shouldn't do, that's not my place, but it's just something I'm suggesting.

Ren nodded along. _Guy is making a lot of sense. _"Ok." He sighed. "If that is the case, what would you recommend we do to make sure we're fully prepared?"

Seth raised both his brows, probably taken aback by the fact that they actually listened to him and the fact that they wanted the help of someone who would most likely be competing against them. "Honestly, To you Ren, I would recommend that you practise with other weapons and fighting styles, you Juane I would recommend strength building and..." He paused in hesitation. "Do you mind if I say this next bit?"

"Yeah?" Juane said with question running through his body.

"Upgrade your Sword and Shield."

"Upgrade them?" he looked back at Ren who just nodded at the proposal.

"He has a point, Juane." Ren pointed to the sword that was sheath on his side. "They are a little obsolete nowadays."

Seth stepped closer again. "I'm not saying throw them away, make them better, change them in a way that will give you an advantage."

"Ok." Juane rubbed the back of his head in deep thought. "The only thing being that I don't know a thing about weapon crafting."

Ren sighed. "Fine, I'll help you get the grips, but the actual work will be down to you."

"Thank Ren."

"Anything for my fearless leader." He rested his elbow on Juane's shoulder and the group of 3 began to laugh.

"Well we better get to it then. See yea Seth." At This the pair of Hunters in training turned on their heels and Left the Training Hall.

Ruby was sit there on the side patiently when she saw the pair from Team JNPR leave, Seth immediately moved to a machine closer to her, It was a big cylinder with many revolving arms, it was designed to improve blocking.

She left her sit and slowly made her way over to him, moving up behind him quietly until she was behind him, he was moving an ferocious pace that even Ruby found to be lightening speed. "I see your making some new friends."

He jumped at the sound of her voice. "Ruby?" he turned his head around to greet her but one of the revolving arms put a stop to that by slamming into the back of his head, sending him falling forwards and a small yelp of pain.

Ruby grimaced at the sight of the impact and stood over him while he lay on the floor rubbing his head. "Sorry."

"Ouch." He sighed as he pushed himself into a sitting position and laughed. "Its fine Ruby, how's the first hangover going?"

"Better than expected to be honest." She held her stomach that the mere thought of the feeling. "No bad headaches, slight memory blank but major stomach pains from throwing up."

"What was the last thing you remember from last night?" He asked her, now standing himself back up.

"The last thing I can remember was Yang stealing a Cow from this guy down the market, no idea what happened to it... I hope it's ok."

Seth laughed. "Yeah Blake told us about that, don't worry she found her way back."

The scythe wielder breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok so most of the night was a blur but I haven't forgotten why we were celebrating." She said devilish.

Seth cracked a nervous smile and scratched the bottom of his chin. "Yeah, thought you might."

Ruby began to giggle, jump and clap like a young school girl but stop halfway to save her stomach the aggravation. "This is so great, you and Weiss are perfect for each other, and you make her so much happier when you're around her." She stopped for a second and calmed herself down. "So when did you realise you liked her?"

"The day we met, don't know when exactly but somewhere around there."

"Aww that is so sweet." She sighed with swoon. "So when are you going to invite her out to lunch? So we can execute plan 'Relationship'! She threw both her arms up in the air in celebration.

"Basically next time I see her."

Ruby nodded. "Good cause she'll be down here soon to train."

"You sure you'll be able to get the restaurant booked?" He asked her. "It being a Sunday and all."

"Oh don't you worry about that we got it handled, you and Weiss just need to show up, me, Blake and Yang will be there to sort everything for you.

Seth smiled down at Ruby. "God, I can't thank you guys enough, this is so great of you."

"No problem" she winked. "I'm going to go talk to Blake, see you later Seth." She walked over to here Blake was still training using her _ to slash the metal dummy in as many places and combination as she could. Upon Ruby arriving at her location, she immediately stopped and turned to greet her. "Hay." She greeted her and wiped the sweat she worked up from her forehead. "You talk to Seth?"

"Just did." She smirked at her teammate. "Weiss should be here any minute to train but I'm feeling a bit rough so I'm heading back to the room."

Blake nodded. "That's fine, I got it." She was about to turn back to her training when the doors to the training hall creaked open, Ruby and Blake hung on edge expecting Weiss to wonder through the door into the trap they had set for her, but to their disappointment it was not the case, when the door swung back to its place the new person was revealed to be Pyrrha which upon realisation caused both Ruby and Blake to slouch in disappointment.

Pyrrha stood there a moment, dressed to the nines in her combat armour, scanning the room and its contents before moving towards the centre of the room, towards Seth.

"She looks... angry." Picking her words carefully.

Ruby raised an eyebrow as she examined Pyrrha's current _ and whispered "She looks like she's headed for Seth." She turned her attention to Seth who had also turned round at the sound of the door opening, upon setting his eyes on Pyrrha his face changed from happy and cheerful to just angry, something that neither Ruby or Blake had ever seen in him before. He turned back to the revolving machine and continued training as if nothing had happened. Pyrrha walked up and stood behind him on the platform. Ruby saw her say something but couldn't hear what it was from this distance but whatever it was Seth stopped what he was doing and turned to round to face her and from what Ruby could tell, not saying a word.

Pyrrha motioned her thumb to the door of the training hall and seconds later the pair both began to make their way to the exit.

Blake stood herself next to Ruby. "What's this about?" She spoke quietly trying to make sure they weren't over heard. "I didn't think they knew each other, well, not well at least."

"Apparently not." Ruby began to ponder. "Let's go find out." She smiled playfully.

Blake raised an eyebrow to her. "As in SPY on them." She thought to herself about it for a moment then smiled back. "Ok, I like the sound of that. Let's hurry."

They both made hast towards the door and both poked their heads through the door and began looking in both directions until Blake tugged on Ruby's arm, Ruby turned to see Her bow twitching as she looked down the right side of the hallway. Blake was a cat Fa_, it was a known fact that Fa_ have heightened senses of hearing and night vision, she pointed down the hall towards corridor that split off only a few steps away, the pair moved tip toeing their way past to the sides of the corridor, Blake using her semblance of shadow to move to the other side without being seen by anyone.

They both poked their heads round their corners and now they could see both Seth and Pyrrha in some kind of heated argument, almost yelling at one and other.

"Ozpin transferred me here!" Seth pointed down the corridor at nothing, just using the gesture to represent who he was talking about. "I didn't come here by choice!"

Pyrrha's nostrils flared "Of course you did, don't try and lie to me, Seth!"

Ruby and Blake exchanged a look. _Obviously they do know each other._ Ruby said internally before looking back at the action.  
"Ozpin made all the arrangements, I couldn't just say no to coming to Beacon!" He threw his arms in the air. "What was I suppose to?"

She pointed her finger in his face. "Not come here! Where I am obviously going to be!"

"Look you can complain about all this all you want Pyrrha but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Seth said this a lot more calmer than his previous sentences, possible not wanting to draw any attention.

Pyrrha gritted her teeth and screwed her hands into fists. "If that's the case, then don't come near me or my teammates ever!" her voice was not any calmer.

"Living across from you makes that extremely hard Pyrrha!"

"Stop saying my name!" She spat.

"No, Pyrrha!" Seth snapped. "I see your still angry about everything that happened before but-" Seth had to stop his sentence as he blocked the incoming punch from Pyrrha, he raised his left hand, grabbing he fist tightly before pushing it back. "I am not going to do whatever you say just because you're still angry at me."

"You know nothing about what you did do you?" she said a lot calmer after that.

"I know everything about what I did!" He peered down at her, she began to walk away but he grabbed her by the wrest and asked. "Don't tell anyone."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why should I do that?" She returned to him

"You know exactly why." Seth finally let go off her and she steamed off through the corridor.

Ruby and Blake moved away from the corridor and stared at each other.

"What are you guys doing?" they heard a voice behind them, which caused Ruby to jump so hard that she ended up in Blake's arms, they looked round to see Weiss standing behind them puzzled beyond belief.

Upon realising the identity of the new _ Blake immediately dropped Ruby. "W-Weiss." She stumbled on her words.

"That's me." She said nervously, looking between Blake and Ruby who was recovering herself on the floor. "Are you guys ok?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head and looked up at Blake. "Peachy."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the pair. "Look if something's-" she stopped herself mid-sentence when she saw Seth come walking round the corner, his hand palming his forehead.

"Oh, hay Weiss." He began to act natural, as if nothing had just happened down the corridor seconds before.

Weiss smiled and seemed to forget her previous engagement with Ruby and Blake. "Hay." She moved other and hugged him tightly, Seth resting his chin on her heas for a moment. Ruby saw Blake motion to her to move away and give them some privacy. They moved to back nearer the door to the Training room and observed the situation from there.

Minutes later Weiss jumped up and hugged him again, after letting him go he said a goodbye and left for the training room, giving Ruby and Blake a wink as he walked by to which Ruby turned to Blake and smiled. _Plan 'Relationship' is go! _She screamed inside. They turned their attention back to Weiss, who was beaming from eye to eye before she too walked off.

"Well." Blake said as she pushed herself off the wall she had leant up against. "I think that was quite successful." The pair high fived before Blake walked back through into the training hall, Ruby smiled to herself for a moment, proud of what they had started but this was quickly wiped away when the churning in her stomach returned.

_I better go lay down_. A new great plan was formed.

_**Seventeen hours later...**_

Weiss awoke with a groan, her face burned soreness and bruises. Her eyes opened slowly, darkness was all around her, she tried to move but found she was tied down to a chair and to no avail could she unbind herself. Her eyes began to readjust to her surroundings, she could make out little of what was around her but the fact that the room was small and apart from her, empty.

Then out of nowhere the sound of static from a speaker system filled the room. "Oh goody, you're finally awake." A voice's glee echoed through her ears

Weiss' eyes burned momentarily in pain as darkness of the room was replaced by blinding light.

"Oh, this will be fun."

**OH. MY. GOD. What just happened to Weiss? you'll have find out next chapter! ;3**

**Just want to say, I have already realised a small plot hole (More of a plot crack) in the story, the whole back story thing about Weiss' scar, that was completely ruined. Turns out she gets it in her trailer fighting a giant suite of armour, but hay, fuck that, it hasn't got any major significance yet, we don't know what that was about yet I mean she sang in the video for Christ sake, so until it gets revealed in season two what it all means then I won't count it as important.**

**Lie Ren makes he's first appearance in this chapter, I wanted to make it a thing that he improves his weapon in some way and I wanted to make sure that Lie Ren had some respect for Seth for later events.**

**Plus for the record, there will be shipping, don't know who just yet but there are a few clues. *Cough* Velvet *Cough*.**

**Not my favourite chapter so far but next chapter should be a bit more... shall we say... explosive. Stay tuned.**


End file.
